


love and basketball

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [4]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, Bisexual Male Character(s), I can't wait to write more of this i'm so excited to release more work about this series as a whole, M/M, Mutual Pining, i love writing soft!boo boo kipling, tbh this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Boo Boo's bored, so he figures today he can see what his friend (and crush) Napoleon is up to on this day and age.





	love and basketball

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over here fighting this horrible cold that has a lot to do with this bullshit ass retrograde and I'm writing some more fic about this series and i'm ready for y'all to read 'em.

Since school's letting out and it's almost exam week, Boo really didn't have much to do. Teachers stopped giving out homework after Memorial Day, and curfews have been lax since the weather is getting warmer and the days are much longer. He figures today he can see what his friend (and crush) Napoleon is up to, so he makes his way towards Shao's apartment, since he lives with Shao.

He was a new edition to Shao's apartment after his older brothers died in a shooting that Shao refused to disclose on in further detail. Since Shao knew one of the older brothers, Shao decided to "adopt" Napoleon. However, due to Napoleon being reserved and kind of withdrawn after the deaths, it wasn't easy for him to open up. Plus, everyone except Boo is older than him. Often Boo would lowkey pressure Napoleon to open up, which actually helped Napoleon feel comfortable with people who weren't Shaolin Fantastic and Miles Kipling.

His personality almost matched Boo Boo's personality. They shared many interests - movies, actors and actresses, basketball players, choice of sports, even music taste. Ra once joked that Boo might have found his soulmate, and it stuck with him until he realized how much he liked Napoleon. It was at that moment he realized that he wants to do everything in his power to be as close to Napoleon as humanly possible.

Shao often leaves the door open when he leaves, but Napoleon locks it almost as soon as he finds out Shao left it open. However, he keeps it open when he received a text from Boo. "'Sup nigga?" Boo says as soon as he opens the door.

"What's good Miles?" Napoleon replies,

That's another thing - Napoleon is the only person, other than his parents and probably his teachers, who calls him out of his nickname. Napoleon saying his first name always sounds so smooth that Boo never corrects him. "I'm bored."

"What that gotta do with me?"

Boo rolls his eyes. "A'ight, Leon. Get smart with me again and I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You can't fight for shit, Boo," Napoleon quips, with a smirk. "But since your bitch ass is bored, let's go shoot some hoops."

"Ready for me to school your ass?"

Napoleon laughs as a response as he disappears to get his ball. Boo exhales, almost as if he was holding his breath the whole time. Maybe during this whole thing he can tell Napoleon how he feels. He really doesn't want to lose his good friend but he doesn't want this secret to be a secret anymore. Once Napoleon appears again, they head out to the basketball courts a couple blocks away, but not without Napoleon locking the door and taking his keys. The last thing they need is someone breaking and entering.

Boo talks about his day on the way, which was pretty boring with all the standard shit going on - test prep, no homework, summer plans, summer jobs, the whole nine. "I'm kinda tired of school already. How many years do I got?"

"Well, you're sixteen and you're not repeating any grades so you got two years left. That ain't too bad."

Boo fake sneers. "Ew. I was hoping for a better answer, Leon."

Napoleon chuckles as a reply, and stops at the empty basketball court. "If it helps, you're better off staying in school than just dropping out of the eighth grade."

Boo kind of agrees. He knows that Napoleon is being home schooled for now due to dropping out in the past, but he knows Napoleon hated every minute of it. "Maybe next year you'll come with me?"

Napoleon smiles a little. "We'll see."

They play a couple rounds, with Boo winning most of them. It's almost sundown and they are playing their last game. Boo gives his all, but so does Napoleon. Since Boo Boo's a little shit, he starts traveling, but Napoleon doesn't say anything until the third time he does it.

"You're traveling again!"

Boo looks at Napoleon, with a fake innocent smile. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Miles," Napoleon frowns.

Boo shrugs and makes his next shot with the ball in his hand. It's a perfect three-pointer, which makes it a tie. "You ain't never said to not travel."

"I don't think I have to," he grumbles, and grabs the ball.

Napoleon wins, but it's Boo who takes most of the wins. However they don't leave the park...yet. Boo sits in the middle of the court and Napoleon's right next to him, playing with his cellphone. This should be the time Boo should tell Napoleon. They aren't doing anything and no one is around. The park is probably gonna close in the next hour though. "Leon?"

"Hmm?" Boo rolls his eyes and grabs the cellphone away from Napoleon's hands. He almost protests, but he catches the serious look on Boo's face, so he sighs and leans back on his knees.

"I gotta tell you something."

"Don't tell me you're moving."

Boo furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "No nigga. I ain't moving...at least, I hope I'm not." He sighs, and diverts his eyes towards his lap, which holds Napoleon's phone and his basketball. "So like...I don't know how to say this…it's kind of bad..."

"I don't think what you're gonna tell me is worse than what you think it is."

"You wanna bet?"

"What is it, Miles?" Napoleon asks, growing concerned...and a little impatient.

Your funeral, Boo Boo tells himself. "So for the past few weeks that we've been talking and shit, I realized that I uh, I caught feelings for you."

Napoleon bites his lip, and grabs Boo's chin. He stares at Boo for a few seconds, moving his hand from Boo's chin to his cheek. "You have no idea how long I wanted you to say that."

Boo exhales in relief, and chuckles, a few tears escaping from his eyes. Napoleon quickly wipes them away, then reaches over and gives his friend a hug. Boo immediately reciprocates, feeling a sense of warmth being in Napoleon's embrace.


End file.
